


Ya me enteré - Songfic

by Blue_Rigel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Broken Promises, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rigel/pseuds/Blue_Rigel
Summary: "Cuatro meses. Seis meses. Cuatro años. Toda una vida. Una promesa puede ser cumplida luego de años, o ser rota luego de meses. Al igual que los lazos que alguna vez unieron dos corazones. Porque Kenma ya se enteró. El tiempo ya pasó. Y, aunque lo intente, no hay vuelta atrás."SongFic basado en la canción "Ya me enteré" de Reik.KuroKen / KuroTsuki.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Ya me enteré - Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! La verdad, no sé qué podría decir. Es un SongFic que surgió de modo random al escuchar la canción "Ya me enteré" de Reik, y aunque tardé bastante escribiéndolo y lo hice de a poquitos en días distintos, espero que haya quedado suficientemente bien. Y, principalmente, que les guste. <3   
> La idea surgió debido a las ganas de escribir algo angst con respecto a Kenma.
> 
> Sin más que decir, espero puedan disfrutar leyendo esto.
> 
> Rigel.-
> 
> **Los personajes de Haikyuu!! no son míos, pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi. La letra de la canción tampoco es mía, pertenece a Reik, yo sólo cambié algunas palabras para adaptarla al género de los personajes.

Kenma pensó que realmente había sido difícil. Seguía siendo difícil. Pero no le quedaba de otra que creer lo que no había querido creer, aquello tan doloroso que sólo había leído en mensajes o escuchado de boca de sus amigos a su llegada. No podía no creerlo cuando estaba ocurriendo frente a sus narices, del otro lado de la habitación.

Kuroo abrazando, y besando, a alguien más.

_Ya me enteré_

_Que hay alguien nuevo acariciando tu piel_

_Algún idiota al que quieres convencer_

_Que tú y yo, somos pasado_

Kenma se mantuvo en silencio, observando la escena y rememorando demasiadas cosas.

Habían pasado seis meses separados. Él había recibido una beca para estudiar un semestre en el extranjero, y la había tomado. Sus padres e incluso Kuroo le habían apoyado con la decisión, porque, según ellos, era lo mejor para su futuro.

Al comienzo él se había mostrado reticente a aquello. Sí, era una gran oportunidad, pero también era aterrador. Ir solo a un país distinto, con una cultura distinta, donde no conocía a nadie y donde no tendría a nadie. Donde estaría completamente solo, y lejos, con un océano separándole de su familia, de sus pocos amigos, de sus seres queridos.

De Kuroo, su novio de cuatro años.

Los dos lo habían hablado. No una vez, ni dos; incontables veces donde habían hablado, discutido, peleado. Kuroo usaba argumentos sólidos, convincentes. Él, después de unas semanas, había caído ante esos argumentos. Ante la ilusión de sus padres.

Ambos habían hablado. Y, ante la idea de una tortuosa relación a distancia, habían terminado.

Kuroo había dicho que era lo mejor para que se concentrara en sus estudios. Que le esperaría hasta que volviera. Kenma se había mostrado incrédulo ante ello, pero, muy en el fondo, había albergado esperanzas. Esperanzas de que le esperara, de que su relación de cuatro años y amistad de toda una vida hubiesen forjado un lazo lo suficientemente fuerte.

Frente a sus ojos estaba la prueba de que _no_ había sido suficiente. Y sus esperanzas, resquebrajadas desde el día en que su amigo Shōyō le había comentado por mensaje un rumor sobre Kuroo saliendo con alguien, terminaron de caerse a pedazos de entre sus dedos.

_Ya me enteré_

_Que soy el malo y todo el mundo te cree_

_Que estás mejor desde que ya no me ves_

_Más feliz con otro al lado_

—Akaashi-san me dijo que Bokuto-senpai comentó que llevaban un par de meses juntos y que les va bastante bien. Que Kuroo-san dijo que ustedes habían terminado antes de que te fueras. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, Kenma. No creí que te importara, no si habían terminado…—murmuró Shōyō a su lado.

Kenma se vio forzado a apretar los labios para no utilizar una respuesta mordaz.

—Y habíamos terminado. Pero él también había dicho que me esperaría —respondió en voz baja—. Dijo que terminar era un modo de evitarme distracciones.

Shōyō le dirigió una mirada de lástima y preocupación que sólo le hizo sentir peor.

Él aún recordaba la conversación por chat con Shōyō hacía una semana. Había guardado capturas de pantalla para poder releerla y convencerse de que era real.

_“Sho: ¡Hola, Kenma! ¿Qué haces despierto? Es muy tarde allá. ¿Otro proyecto?”_

_“Applepi: Hola, Shōyō. Sí, pero ya lo terminé. Ahora estoy empacando.”_

_“Sho: ¡¿Empacando?! ¡¿No te quedaban exámenes aún?!”_

_“Applepi: Sí, pero hoy me dieron varios resultados y no necesito rendirlos. Tengo vuelo para dentro de una semana, llegaré para navidad. Quiero darle una sorpresa a mis padres, y a Kuroo. Guarda el secreto, por favor.”_

_“Sho:¡¡ESO ES GENIAL!! Tienes que venir a la fiesta de navidad, aunque llegues tarde. Si es necesario convenzo a Kageyama para que me lleve a recogerte y luego vayamos a la fiesta. Todos estarán sorprendidos y felices. Yo estaré feliz.”_

_“Sho: Por cierto, ¿qué harás con tu nuevo novio? ¿Lo traerás? Quiero conocerlo también.”_

Ese mensaje había desatado todo. Él se había extrañado demasiado con aquello, creyendo que había sido un error o que el mensaje era para otra persona y a Shōyō se le había traspapelado. Pero sólo bastó otro mensaje para aclararle todo.

_“Sho: ¿Cómo que no tienes? Pero si Kuroo-san lo dijo hace un tiempo, que ustedes habían terminado y que como tú tenías pareja no era malo que él también tuviera.”_

Una excusa. Un modo de justificarse. Sólo eso había sido, para salir con otra persona sin remordimiento. Kuroo había mentido.

Kuroo tampoco había cumplido su promesa de esperarle. Incluso cuando él se había concentrado solamente en sus estudios, en terminar todo pronto para volver a su lado.

—¿Kozume? ¡Oh, Kozume, eres tú! ¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó Yachi, la amiga de Shōyō, acercándose a ellos desde el otro lado de la habitación con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Todos habían escuchado y se voltearon hacia él. Kenma, después de haberlo visto comerle la boca a otro, disfrutó de la expresión perturbada y sorprendida de Kuroo.

_¿A quién piensas que vas a engañar?_

_Sabes bien que eres mi otra mitad_

Casi todos, en grupo o uno a uno, comenzaron a acercarse a él para saludar. Kenma respondió a sus saludos y conversaciones con fingida amabilidad, pero su atención no estaba allí. Estaba en Kuroo, en el modo en que le miraba desde el lugar al otro lado de la habitación. En su aparente dificultad para también mantener una conversación con el chico al que rodeaba por la cintura. En las ganas de abrazarlo, de golpearlo, de pedirle mil y una explicaciones. En la dolorosa necesidad de que aquello fuera mentira.

Kenma se sintió un poco más molesto al verlos tan juntos. Conocía al chico con el que ahora salía, había pertenecido al círculo de amigos al que ellos también pertenecían. Había sido amigo de Kuroo algunos años.

Y algo más que amigo también, al parecer.

_Olvídate de ese perdedor_

_Y repítele_

_Que yo soy mejor_

_Que no le eres fiel_

_Con el corazón_

_Que eres mío y sólo mío amor_

El tiempo pasó y Kuroo no se acercó a él en ningún momento. Pero le observaba. Cada vez que el mismo Kenma lo buscaba en la habitación se lo encontraba mirándole, aunque volteara el rostro después. Él también estaba pendiente de sus movimientos a pesar de los esfuerzos de Shōyō por distraerle, y había notado cierta chispa en sus ojos. En su mirada. Algo agradable y familiar.

Algo que ahora hacía que su pecho doliera.

Su único consuelo era que Kuroo seguía con aquella expresión perturbada, y que Tsukishima Kei, a su lado, no parecía mucho más contento o cómodo.

_Despídete de ese perdedor_

_Que imagina que ya no existo yo_

_Deja claro que aunque intente no_

_No vas a querer_

Los minutos siguieron pasando y se convirtieron en una hora. Él trataba de fingir que Kuroo no le importaba, o que no lo conocía, a pesar de que casi todos allí seguramente sabían sobre ellos. Y aunque lo estaba consiguiendo, poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse harto de ello y una sensación de sofoco le inundaba.

Después de todo, nunca había sido realmente bueno tratando con personas ni se había sentido cómodo en multitudes así, o en ambientes ruidosos, y el karaoke desafinado de algunos, los vítores de otros y el calor y aire viciados estaban causándole dolor de cabeza. También traía el sueño cambiado aún y eso sólo empeoraba todo.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad le dijo a Shōyō que saldría a tomar aire y, luego de negar el ofrecimiento de su amigo sobre acompañarle, huyó sigilosamente de la sala y del edificio del local.

Al salir el aire frío le golpeó la cara y no traer bufanda le pasó un poco la cuenta, porque el cuello le ardió. Sin embargo se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sacó su cajetilla de cigarrillos y un mechero y encendió uno de los cilindros con dedos temblorosos. La primera calada casi le hizo toser, pero en los últimos meses se había acostumbrado ya al humo a pesar de haberlo detestado antes.

Con la segunda y tercera calada la nicotina hizo lo suyo y sus dedos dejaron de temblar mientras comenzaba a relajarse un poco. Sólo un poco. Su pecho seguía punzando y tuvo que sacar su celular del bolsillo para poder jugar a algo y distraerse. Habían pasado años desde la escuela y algunos podían pensar que seguir apegado a los videojuegos, por más simples que fueran, no era algo adecuado para su edad, pero no podía dejarlos. Aún teniendo la nicotina ahora, los videojuegos seguían siendo su método de escape de la realidad y lo único infalible para distraerle.

O lo habían sido, porque por más que en esa situación trató de distraerse, no lo consiguió. El dolor en su pecho no desaparecía y comenzaba a propagarse por su cuerpo, incluso hasta sus ojos. Finalmente se quedó medio encorvado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, la vista fija en la pantalla de pausa en su celular y los dientes mordiendo el filtro del cigarrillo.

—Nunca pensé que te vería fumando, no con lo que odiabas el humo. Realmente te cambió el viaje.

No tuvo que girar la cabeza ni mirarle para reconocer al dueño de la voz. No luego de tantos años hablando de día, murmurando en las noches. Susurrando palabras de amor y promesas ahora rotas.

Dio otra calada al cigarrillo y, luego de unos segundos, lo apartó de sus labios sujetándolo con los dedos de su mano libre. El humo se escapó junto a sus palabras.

—Tú también cambiaste, y no necesitaste un viaje para ello.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Kuroo apoyando la espalda en la pared, sólo a un metro de él.

—Supongo que todos cambiamos, y se resalta más cuando no ves a la otra persona en un tiempo —dijo Kuroo.

Kenma siguió sin mirarle e hizo una pausa.

—Seis meses son más que un tiempo.

—Realmente lo son. Antes parecían muchos, aunque ahora…es como si te hubiese acompañado ayer al aeropuerto.

Él entrecerró los ojos y dio un golpecito con el dedo al cigarrillo para que la ceniza cayera al basurero que tenía a un lado.

—Pero no fue ayer. Y seguramente en este tiempo hiciste muchas cosas para mantenerte ocupado.

Kuroo a su lado suspiró.

—Lo hice. Pero lo que más hice fue extrañarte.

_La verdad es que me extrañas tanto_

_Lo sé_

_Ya me enteré_

Trató de evitarlo. Realmente se esforzó, pero la risa se escapó entre sus labios. Sólo que no parecía una risa, sino un ruido ahogado, incrédulo y, muy en el fondo, sonaba a sollozo. Un sollozo de su corazón.

—No lo parece.

—Quizá ahora no —admitió Kuroo—, pero lo hice. En un comienzo.

—Creo que fuiste capaz de cambiar eso bastante pronto. Y tuviste ayuda, al parecer —agregó finalmente.

No esperaba que Kuroo chasqueara la lengua.

—Tú también tuviste ayuda allá. Finalmente no me necesitabas tanto a mí, sino que a cualquiera que cumpliera la función de apoyo. Y de algo más. Después de todo, siempre fuiste dependiente. Necesitabas un reemplazo, ¿no?

A cada palabra algo en su interior burbujeaba. Algo oscuro y desagradable a la par de su incredulidad.

—Ah, ¿sí? Y, ¿quién sería ese reemplazo?

—Si mal no recuerdo… ¿Rob, lo llamabas? Era tu novio de allá, ¿no? No fue necesario que me lo contaras.

La incredulidad ganó y Kenma tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirar su expresión. Pero Kuroo parecía convencido de lo que decía, completamente serio.

—Pues realmente era necesario que me lo contaras tú a mí, porque no tenía idea de ello. Seguro Rob también necesita que le cuentes, al igual que Sasha, su prometida.

La expresión de Kuroo vaciló de modo notorio y por primera vez en esa noche, en seis meses, sus miradas se cruzaron y no rehuyeron. Tan cerca, tan directo, que en segundo plano su mente comenzó a rememorar decenas de escenas similares.

—¿Estás con alguien que va a casarse? ¿Y no te importa? No creí que la liberalidad americana se te pegara también.

Kenma tuvo que fruncir el ceño, demasiado ofendido como para contenerse y fingir que aquello no le importaba.

—No estoy con nadie, menos con alguien que va a casarse. ¿Se puede saber quién comenzó a expandir ese estúpido y falso rumor?

—Nadie tuvo que hacerlo. Yo lo vi.

—¿Ver? ¿Y qué viste?

Kuroo apretó los labios un momento.

—En nuestra última videollamada, a ese tipo casi desnudo paseándose por la habitación, llamándote _Honey_ , abrazándote y luego besándote el rostro.

—Oh… ¿la cámara abarcaba tanto de la habitación? —fue lo primero que pudo decir, recordando de a poco aquella ocasión.

Kuroo chasqueó la lengua de modo más ruidoso que antes.

—¿No lo vas a negar, entonces?

—No negaré algo que ocurrió realmente —contestó Kenma, y cuando vio la expresión de Kuroo ensombrecerse se apresuró a aclarar—. Pero malentendiste todo. Completamente.

—¿Qué pude haber malentendido de eso? —replicó Kuroo.

—Allá comenzaba el otoño, pero seguía caluroso. Rob se paseaba así porque compartíamos habitación y el calor era desagradable. Te lo mencioné varias veces, incluso me quejé por ello —le recordó.

Kuroo se removió ligeramente en su lugar, cambiando su peso de pie.

—Bien, en caso de que sea así…de todos modos te besó. Y más de una vez. Tú no lo apartaste.

—Besos en la cara, en la mejilla. Es común allá.

—Tú odias que invadan tu espacio personal. No dejas que nadie te toque. O no lo dejaba el Kenma que conocí.

—El Kenma que conociste soy yo. Y lo dejé a base de cansancio, luego de dos meses sometido a lo mismo sin importar que me opusiera. Además, en esa ocasión él interrumpió nuestra llamada para pedirme un favor. Le presté un poco de dinero que le faltaba para el anillo de compromiso y estando tan feliz no quise replicarle algo que para él es casi un saludo. Cuando volví a la llamada habías cortado y estaba ese extraño mensaje tuyo sobre no poder hablar hasta nuevo aviso. Y de eso pasó hasta ahora.

Cuando terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho a las prisas, atropelladamente. Incluso se había exaltado un poco, más molesto e incrédulo que antes. Sin poder creer que cuatro años de relación y toda una vida de amistad hubiesen acabado con un malentendido así.

—No puedes esperar que me crea eso.

Si su pecho había dolido antes, ahora lo sintió desgarrarse. Igual que la distancia entre ambos, que más que un metro comenzó a parecerle un acantilado.

—El Kuroo que creía conocer lo habría hecho, porque a pesar de que muchas veces le omití cosas, él sabe que nunca le mentí, y que no lo haría ahora. Pero tienes razón, supongo que todos cambiamos —le devolvió con una mueca torcida.

Kuroo pareció dudar, incluso algo afligido por un segundo.

—Sabes que Honey es miel en inglés, ¿no? Rob eligió el sobrenombre por mi cabello, ya que la parte inferior sigue decolorada. Y porque al escuchar una de nuestras primeras conversaciones, aunque no entendió, dijo que parecía chorrear miel cuando hablaba contigo.

La expresión afligida de Kuroo se acentuó por un momento y él supo que estaba temporalmente fuera de juego.

—… ¿Todo esto es en serio?

—Como ya dije, nunca te mentí y no comenzaré ahora.

Kenma le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo contra el basurero y tirar la colilla, porque ya se había consumido por completo.

—¿Por qué no te has cortado el cabello? En verano querías hacerlo —preguntó repentinamente Kuroo.

Él tardó un poco en contestar, pero decidió seguir siendo sincero.

—Quería hacerlo. Seguí queriendo hacerlo. Sasha se ofreció a ello para que no me incomodara ir a un salón y para que no gastara dinero. Pero…pensaba en ti. A ti te gusta el cabello largo —respondió en voz baja y apretó los labios antes de continuar—. O te gustaba. Parece que ya no.

—No es que no me guste…a ti te sienta bien. Sigue sentándote bien.

—Si es así…y si sabes que todo fue un malentendido tuyo, algo que no intentaste enfrentar…entonces, ¿por qué?

_Regresarás_

_Estoy seguro de que regresarás_

_Estás con él por pura comodidad_

_Aburrido entre sus brazos_

—Por qué, ¿qué?

—¿Por qué no regresas? Regresamos…

Su voz se quebró en la última palabra. Se sentía irritado, furioso, indignado, triste…pero, por sobre todo, el dolor en su pecho no paraba. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que guardarse el celular en el bolsillo para evitar que cayera de su mano temblorosa.

—¿Realmente quieres eso? —cuestionó Kuroo.

Su voz sonaba a negativa y aunque Kenma sabía que debía hacer lo contrario, que debía ser él quien se negara a los ruegos del otro por perdonarle, su orgullo en ese momento desapareció en el agujero negro que era su pecho.

—Te quiero a ti. Te amo a ti, incluso ahora. Y…sé que tú todavía me amas también.

_¿A quién piensas que vas a engañar?_

_Sabes bien que eres mi otra mitad_

_Olvídate_

_De ese perdedor_

_Y repítele_

_Que yo soy mejor_

_Que no le eres fiel, con el corazón_

_Que eres mío y sólo mío amor_

—Es posible —admitió Kuroo después de unos segundos—, pero eso no cambia las cosas.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Kenma en un murmullo.

—Porque quiero a Kei, estoy con él.

Lo sabía, pero escucharlo de su boca dolía incluso más. Pisoteaba sus breves esperanzas.

—Pero la promesa…

—No podré cumplirla. Lo siento, Kenma. Aunque tú no creías en ella, después de todo.

—Lo hacía —corrigió él—, con temor, pero lo hacía. Me arrepentía de haberme ido, porque nuestra relación era más importante para mí, pero me esforcé por cumplir con los estudios lo mejor posible para poder volver contigo. Para llegar aquí y volver a estar juntos. Para que estuvieses orgulloso de que consiguiera lo que tú creías era más importante.

—Lo siento —repitió Kuroo—, pensé que podría con la distancia, pero…no fue así. Ocurrieron tantas cosas y hubo tantos momentos donde te necesité…

Entonces lo comprendió. Kenma era dependiente, eso era verdad, pero Kuroo también. Siempre había necesitado una motivación, a alguien a su lado que dependiera de él o le hiciera sentir importante. Y desde que había perdido lo primero al dejar el club de volleyball de Nekoma y al no lograr ser titular en el universitario, lo segundo se había vuelto mucho más importante.

—…Pero él estuvo para ti.

Kuroo sonrió un poco. Y, maldición, él había extrañado demasiado esa sonrisa.

—Lo estuvo. Todo se complicó tanto, y ocurrió lo del…malentendido. Yo no sabía qué hacer, me emborraché un par de veces y en una de ellas Kei me encontró tirado en el recibidor del departamento, completamente borrado. Cuidó de mí a pesar de todo y luego de amenazarme con darme una paliza y con avisar a mis padres, me escuchó. Yo realmente lo necesitaba. Comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos y en la última borrachera en casa, con Bokuto y los demás…simplemente pasó. Fue mi salvavidas. Nunca creí que yo necesitaría uno.

La voz de Kuroo sonaba suave, baja, pero había una emoción innegable en ella. Una que él conocía demasiado bien; la había escuchado en sus palabras cuando habían comenzado a salir, cuando él había aceptado vivir a su lado.

Y ahora la utilizaba para decirle que sentía cosas por otro que no era él, como si en vez de cuatro meses hubiesen pasado los mismos cuatro años de relación que habían tenido ellos. Y para darle a entender que había estado con otro en el mismo departamento que había sido hogar de ellos durante años.

—Te hace feliz —logró articular en un hilo de voz.

ーSí.

—Eso es bueno.

—Tú también me hacías feliz. Quizá sea mucho pedir, pero me gustaría que siguieras haciéndome feliz. Fueron cuatro años hermosos, pero…por sobre ello, fue toda una vida junto a ti.

Esta vez ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas de soltar la risa que parecía sollozo.

—Sí, es mucho pedir. Demasiado.

—Lo siento.

—Te has disculpado muchas veces en estos minutos —dijo Kenma, casi como una réplica.

Kuroo suspiró.

—Porque te estoy haciendo daño. Siento hacerlo. No quiero hacerlo.

—Y aun así lo seguirás haciendo, porque no piensas cumplir tu promesa. No quieres cumplirla.

—¿Y tú quieres que la cumpla? ¿Volverías conmigo sabiendo que estuve con alguien más y que siento cosas por alguien más?

No, no debía querer eso. Pero que no debiera hacerlo no significaba que no lo hiciera.

Kenma alzó el rostro, miró el cielo nocturno con estrellas casi invisibles debido a la contaminación lumínica y, luego de dejar salir el vaho en una exhalación, permitió que una sonrisa triste y ladeada se formara en sus labios.

—Quién sabe. Quizá sí se me pegó un poco la liberalidad americana.

Hubo un breve silencio y él sintió un peso en su mano derecha. La piel ardió en las zonas que los dedos de Kuroo tocaron.

—Kenma…

—Debo irme, aún debo sorprender a mis padres —le cortó él.

Kenma se separó como si su contacto y cercanía fueran venenosos. Y, en cierto modo, lo eran para él. Porque no podía evitar pensar en que ese contacto ya no era sólo suyo y en cómo seguramente las manos de Kuroo habrían tocado a Tsukishima como solían tocarle a él. En cómo su voz, anteriormente tan agradable, ahora hacía doler su cabeza al imaginarle pronunciando las mismas palabras afectuosas que alguna vez habían sido sólo suyas. Y esos pensamientos, poco a poco, iban envenenando cada vez más su corazón lleno de sentimientos cálidos dirigidos a Kuroo, volviéndolos turbios y pesados.

—Kenma, espera, por favor. No quiero que esto acabe así. Sigues siendo importante para mí —insistió Kuroo, intentando volver a acercarse.

—¿Tan importante como para que aceptes tu error y tratemos de volver a estar juntos? —inquirió él.

—Ya respondí a eso. No puedo, quiero a Kei y él no se lo merece —dijo Kuroo con tono frustrado, cansado.

—Yo tampoco me merecía todo esto —volvió a cortarle él, nuevamente enfadado—. Sigo sin merecérmelo. Si me dijeras que dejaste de amarme sería diferente, pero no es así. Y continúas diciendo que te importo tanto mientras me dañas a mí, luego de toda una vida, de cuatro años, pero decides que sí lo merezco con tal de que alguien con quien llevas cuatro meses no pase por esto. No es justo.

—No, no lo es. Pero las cosas son así. Lo siento —murmuró Kuroo.

—También sigues disculpándote. Pero no es suficiente —masculló Kenma.

—¿Hay algo que pueda ser suficiente? —preguntó Kuroo, con una risa incrédula y mirada algo desesperada.

Kenma no respondió. Estaban de frente, él evaluando la expresión borrosa de Kuroo a través del vaho que se escapaba de las bocas de ambos. Su expresión inquieta, ansiosa, en el rostro familiar que había recordado cada vez que estar lejos parecía demasiado para él, buscando fuerzas y motivación en la idea de volver a verle a las que poder aferrarse y seguir.

Y, finalmente, había vuelto a él. Pero Kuroo ya no estaba esperándole y él no tenía a una persona ni a un lugar llamado hogar al que regresar.

Entonces le vio unos metros detrás de Kuroo, saliendo por la puerta del edificio de salas de karaoke. Tsukishima también les vio pronto y su expresión se volvió mortalmente seria. Y aunque Kenma sabía que no era su culpa, sino de Kuroo, no pudo contener la dolorosa punzada de celos y posesividad en su corazón.

Guiado por ello y malos sentimientos, se acercó a Kuroo para tomarle del cuello del abrigo. Y lo besó.

_Despídete_

_De ese perdedor_

_Que imagina que_

_Ya no existo yo_

_Queda claro que_

_Aunque intente no_

_No vas a querer_

No era un beso calmado, tampoco cariñoso. No estaba lleno de promesas y afecto como el último que le había dado Kuroo en el aeropuerto. Era un contacto brusco, lleno de desesperación y añoranza. Pero Kuroo no le apartó, ni le empujó, y no opuso ninguna resistencia al contacto inicialmente superficial.

Cuando fue Kuroo quien profundizó el beso, sus propios ojos escocieron con tanta fuerza que las lágrimas humedecieron las mejillas de ambos antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando. No, no era un beso ni calmado, ni cariñoso, ni lleno de promesas. Pero era el primer beso que le daba luego de seis meses sin verle.

Y seguramente el último que se darían los dos.

_La verdad es que me extrañas tanto_

_Lo sé_

_Ya me enteré_

Fue él mismo quien terminó el contacto, con lágrimas aún en las pestañas y surcos fríos y tensos en sus mejillas. Los ojos de Kuroo brillaban, oscuros y agradables, pero su expresión de pasmo rápidamente se transformó en una culpable con el paso de los segundos. Kenma le soltó y se apartó completamente de él, y se limpió los parpados y las mejillas con las manos.

—Finalmente no fue suficiente —terminó por responder en un murmullo.

—Kenma…

—Pediré a Shōyō que vaya a buscar las cosas mías que quedan en el departamento —le interrumpió.

—Kenma, espera… —intentó hablar nuevamente Kuroo.

—Dudo que nos veamos. Quizá en un tiempo, un largo tiempo, pueda ser. Pero espero de corazón que seas feliz con la decisión que tomaste, Kuro —dijo Kenma con sinceridad.

—¡Kenma! —casi gritó Kuroo, luciendo molesto.

Él se limitó a sonreí ladinamente con una mezcla de tristeza y resignación.

—Tsukishima está detrás de ti, buscándote.

La molestia de Kuroo pareció esfumarse y su expresión se tensó. Kenma no quiso quedarse a ver lo que ocurría e, ignorando la mirada de odio mal disimulado que le dirigió Tsukishima, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ellos a paso rápido.

Kuroo volvió a gritar su nombre, pero él no volteó a mirarle. No pudo hacerlo, no cuando las lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas una vez más.

El frío realmente no le importó. Cuando sus manos dejaron de temblar Kenma escribió un breve mensaje a Shōyō, disculpándose por irse así y avisándole que estaría en casa de sus padres. En otro momento podría pedirle el favor de ir a buscar sus cosas.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, había caminado sin rumbo por más de una hora y estaba perdido. Tuvo que esperar otra media hora para encontrar un taxi, pero el tiempo sirvió para que el dolor en su pecho, quizá gracias al frío, disminuyera hasta ser manejable.

Cuando llegó a casa y sus padres le abrieron la puerta, todo volvió a verse borroso. El reencuentro fue un abrazo lleno de lágrimas, de sonrisas sinceras de ellos y fingidas muecas alegres suyas. Aún quedaba una hora para la medianoche y sus padres, cuando todo estuvo más calmado, le invitaron a cenar con ellos y a pasar la noche ahí.

Tuvo que esperar bastante antes de tener un momento a solas, entre interminables preguntas de sus padres y anécdotas suyas. Pero en cuanto pudo usó una excusa y se fue al cuarto de baño.

Tenía dos mensajes en el celular. El de Shōyō pedía que le llamara lo más pronto posible. El de Kuroo comenzaba con los caracteres de su nombre, pero él lo borró sin leer el contenido.

_La verdad es que me extrañas tanto_

_Lo sé_

Cuando vio su reflejo triste en el espejo del baño se sintió irritado, sabiendo que aún no había comenzado a cerrar aquello. A dejar ir sus sentimientos. Pero mientras observaba la imagen que le devolvía el espejo supo qué debía hacer.

Buscó en los cajones y en el botiquín hasta encontrar unas tijeras y, tomándolas con fuerza, llevó su mano libre a sujetarse el cabello atado en una coleta bastante larga. Las tijeras se cerraron con dificultad por debajo de la liga y esta cayó en el lavamanos junto a los mechones negros con extremos decolorados. Junto a sus resquebrajadas esperanzas.

Junto a sus lágrimas, que habían vuelto a rodar por sus mejillas.

Y aunque aún faltaba una semana para año nuevo y la visita al templo, Kenma rezó. Rezó pidiendo que el dolor se detuviera, que sus sentimientos por Kuroo desaparecieran.

Rezó pidiendo que, como su cabello, los hilos rojos del destino que unían sus meñiques, y que habían comenzado a soltarse el día en que Shōyō le había contado todo, ahora también terminaran de cortarse.

_Ya me enteré_

_Ya me enteré..._

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien conoce la canción y vio el videoclip, debe haberse dado cuenta de que no seguí el mismo final (a diferencia del video, aquí no hubo "final feliz"). Nunca fue mi intención seguir el videoclip al pie de la letra.
> 
> ***Quiero aclarar que con este fanfic de ningún modo traté de atacar la ship KuroTsuki. Si bien tengo como OTP el KuroKen, respeto todas las ships tan variadas como los gustos de las personas. Tampoco quise atacar a Tsukishima, ya que, incluso como señalé en la narración del mismo fanfic, él no tiene la culpa de la separación ni nada similar. Pero si alguien se sintió un poco agredido con la letra de la canción (por las palabras "fuertes" en ella); lo lamento.***
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Y, de ser posible, me haría muy feliz leerles en algún comentario.


End file.
